Choices
by Kanti-Zatin
Summary: Kagome is a part time reporter for the Hakurei planet the local newspaper. She is investigating thefts of items from the famous Katomishi museum. What happens when she finds out the person she loves the most is the thief.R


Kagome is a part time reporter for the Hakurei planet the local newspaper. She is investigating thefts of items from the famous Katomishi museum. What happens when she finds out the person she loves the most is the thief. And when Sango is put in the mental hospital, Miroku is the only one who will believe her. Will this be a happy ending, or will kikyo destroy it all. R&R to find out.

I don't own Inuyasha, never will. So don't ask.

Kagome sat in a corner huddled with her camera close to her. She could feel a cold wind blowing against her back. A cold wind, there could be no cold wind thought Kagome, she was indoors. Then she heard a quiet creek and saw a figure in black sneak into the museum. " Hold it right their yelled Kagome," jumping out and taking pictures. Suddenly she felt a strong wind pulling back and she found herself holding onto the black figures foot. Her camera left her hand as she struggled to not get sucked in. Finally she felt the wind stop as the figure ran through the museum. " Are you okay," asked a teenage boy who didn't look much older than Kagome. " Come on Miroku lets go," yelled a frustrated girl. " I'm coming Sango, but I couldn't leave a lady in distress." Kagome was confused but she knew she had to at least get one story. " Wait for me," she yelled as she tried to keep up with the other two while gathering her only pictures.

"He's escaped, and with a painting" said an exasperated Sango. " Don't worry Sango we'll get him next time," said Miroku as he nudged towards her. " Don't even think about it Hentai," said Sango. Kagome leaned against the wall reviewing her pictures. I got nothing she thought as she put her pictures in her back pocket. " And worst of all my camera's completely ruined," said Kagome thinking out loud. " Oh, sorry that's my fault said Miroku as he looked at his hand. Kagome accepted his apology as she surveyed the scene. " So what are you doing here umm?" "Kagome" " Yah Kagome" asked Sango as she put her Hiraikotsu back in its rightful place. Meanwhile Miroku was wondering why Kagome hadn't asked him about his kazana. " Hey aren't you wondering why a blast of wind came out of my hand?" asked Miroku. Kagome then began a long speech about how she already knew about his kazana. " I make it my business to know everything about almost everyone," explained Kagome, as Miroku and Sango stood there astonished." So then, what do you know about the recent out breaks of mysterious theft?" asked Sango.

" Well I snuck into the museum and hid in this corner waiting for the thief to come and I got a couple of pictures but there not all that good," explained Kagome as she again took out the pictures. " I'm working part time for the newspaper and I need to get this story!" said Kagome explaining further. " Well I'm going home," Miroku and Sango in unison.

" Hey are you guys just gonna give up" yelled Kagome. " There's nothing we can do Kagome," replied Miroku. He's right thought Kagome as she prepared her self to go home. Later that day Kagome laid in her bed drifting of to sleep. Tomorrow won't be so bad thought Kagome; the first day of school was always great.

" Hi I'd like to apply for to be in the Newspaper, in any sort of way." Kagome had already gotten her class list and was ready to apply for extra curricular activities. Kagome had showed him endless award winning stories and also that she had a part time job with the local newspaper. " I know Kagome, but you can't be doing the Newspaper with your grades," replied Mr. Kagewaki.

" My grades are just fine!!"

" Kagome you know that you have to pull up your math grades, and if you don't you can't be doing the school newspaper."

"But that was last year this year I'll do really good in math, I promise!" But Mr. Kagewaki had already made up his mind.

" Kagome don't make promises you can't keep, if you can show me that you are a good math student then you're on the team.

Kagome left the editorial office disappointed. She just didn't understand math, all the numbers and signs. It was like a foreign language to her. Kagome totally spaced out and bumped into a boy with long silver hair and amber eyes. " Sorry I didn't mean to bump into you," said Kagome as she started to pick up her things. " Feh, whatever wench said the grumpy boy as he continued down the hall. Kagome watched him as he entered the editorial office and came out disappointed. Suddenly Mr. Kagewaki ran out of the office with a sly look on his face. " Hey Inuyasha, Kagome come back here, I have a great idea." " You guys can tutor each other!"

" Hey, I have no time to tutor! I have things to do," yelled Inuyasha and Kagome in unison. " Well, that's the only way you're going to ever get into this office again," said Mr. Kagewaki as he left down the hall. " So I guess we'll be tutoring each other um Inuyasha." Kagome couldn't keep her eyes focused on Inuyasha; those dog-ears were so cute. "Forget it wench," replied Inuyasha as he walked down the hall.

" Hey but, Inuyasha, it's the only way either of us can make the paper," so why can't we just try," pleaded Kagome as she followed Inuyasha down the hall. " So, what are you failing anyway?" asked Kagome out of curiosity. " Listen, I already told you I don't need a tutor so stop bothering me wench!" Kagome wouldn't take no for an answer if it was the only way that she was going to make the school paper. She finally got angry and laid down the law " Hey listen you jerk! I Don't want tutor you in whatever your failing, but this paper is important to me so your doing it weather you like it, or not!" " How you gonna make me wench?" asked Inuyasha. Kagome reached into her bag and pulled out a necklace and swiftly threw it around the half demons head. "Hey get this thing off of me!" yelled Inuyasha. The necklace just wouldn't come off. " Now you have to listen to me!" said Kagome in triumph.

" Hey, listen wench I can't help you, I don't got the time!" Inuyasha had been sat about 5 times and kept trying to plead with Kagome. They were making a big scene in the hall but Kagome didn't seem to care. " So what am I suppose to help you with?" asked Kagome impatiently. Inuyasha didn't respond while still being on the floor so Kagome decided to ask Mr. Kagewaki herself. On the way to the office Kagome bumped right into another person, but she recognized her this time. " Hey Sango, I didn't know that you went here!" said Kagome. " Well, I thought you knew everything Kagome," said Sango sarcastically. " No, that was only half true, I just heard about Miroku in some chat room, some girls kept saying that he was a big pervert." Sango wasn't really surprised and responded with laughter. " So you're applying for the paper Sango?" asked Kagome. "Actually I already made it I'm just handing some stuff in." Kagome was not surprised that Sango made the paper, she seemed really smart. "Well I didn't make it, I'm not doing good in math, but I got someone to help me." Kagome later found out that Inuyasha wasn't doing to well in science.

" Inuyasha, you can tutor me during lunch, okay." Inuyasha didn't seem to be focusing on Kagome and zoned out. That girl looks just like Kikyo, but at the same time she is so different, why is that? he wondered to himself. " Inuyasha, snap out of it!" said Kagome waving her hand in front of him. " Yah whatever wench" replied Inuyasha.


End file.
